fairy tail meets reality
by XD Hana Chan XD
Summary: what would happen if fairy tail came to the real world? they would surely wreck havoc for all of us... plz review


hey this is another fanfiction from ilovenatsu1000, in this story were anime characters! and we meet some fairy tail characters... in the real world!

* * *

It was just a normal day at school, or so we thought! and i was sitting at my lunch table with My usual friends.

Anna, my best friend, was sitting to the left of me, jacob, a normal friend, was sitting to the right of me, and Makaylen.

was sitting right across from me at the big round lunch table.

"ok another fairy tail senario!" anna spoted out while stuffiong her face full of straw berry jelly, it still puzzles me to this day why the fuck she likes eating that shit plain, to me it's actually quite disqusting.

"ughhh, I already gave you all the fairy tail senarios i can think of little girl!" i sighed, she could be so annoying sometimes, but hey, that's the price you have to pay if you want a friend, but i still love her even if she can be a pain in ass sometimes! and little girl is just one of the various nick names i have for her because she's so damn short.

"Don't be a waffle! Think of one!" that was a nick name she likes to use for me.

I thought for a moment, and a briliant one popped in my head.

"I GOT IT! what if fairy tail magically teleported to our school!"

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! and natsu and grey would have an epic battle in the lunch room!" she exclaimed like the usual gitty self she was.

"yeah! half the school would be frozen, and the other would be charred!" I said as if it was a good thing.

"YES! NO SCHOOL!"

"Wait.." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Erza would break them apart..."

"WE'LL DISRACT HER WITH CAKE!" she reasoned.

"PERCEFT IDEA! your a smart little bunny girl!" i said patting her head.

"I TOLD YOU I'M A RACOON GIRL, FOR THE BAZILLIONTH TIME!" she yelled playfully.

"I know, I know" i defended back, she hates it when i call her a bunny, she prefers racoons. "Now are we gonna go outside,

or our we gonna sit on our lazy asses!"

"sit on our lazy asses, DUH?" she said.

"HAHA! OUTSIDE IT IS THEN!" I said atempting to drag her outside.

"wait i need to throw my stuff away." she said looking at the partually eaten little contaners of straw berry jelly.

"forget about them." i said pulling her the rest of the way outside, god i still don't understand how someone could eat those

things straight, she must have an iron stomach much like natsu from fairy tail has. :D

once outside, we sat agents the wall of the school in the shade, talking.

"So how would they get here?" i asked.

"ummm, a vortex spits them out of the sky i guess." she answered.

"I guess that would work, what would the teachers say?"

"we could tell them that their students!" she exclaimed.

Students with abs, gigantic breast, and a flying blue cat really? the first time some sees happy their gonna piss their pants,  
none of them are meant to be middle school students besides wendy!"

just at that momment a giant swirling whole ripped it's way through the sky, and out popped 5 people, and 2 cats.

we just stared in awe at it like we were crazy.

"D... DO YOU SEE WHAT I'M SEEING" I yelled astonished.

"YEAH! AM I IMAGINING THIS!" she yelled back rubbing her eyes.

"HOW COME NOBODY ELES HERE IS LIKE WTF?" i screamed pulling at my hair. "I think we really are going insane."

once team natsu was standing in front of us, along with wendy, and her cat natsu asked "ummmm, where are we?"

"Y... Your natsu dragneel! the fire dragon slayer!" i said excitedly, My dreams of them becoming reality were finally becoming true!

"yeah, what about it?" he questioned.

"how the fuck did you manage to get in our world?" i questioned while my friend was still in complete awe.

"what are you taling about? we're still in earthland." he told us.

"No, you're mistaken, you're now on earth, our planet." i told him motioning between be, and anna.

"WHA? you mean we're in another world?" he screamed, aperantly no one eles except me, and anna could see or hear them.

"Wait, so from what your telling me is that, we're in another world like..."

"edolas?" i said finishing lucy's sentence.

"Wait! how do you know about edolas?" erza questioned giving us her death glare.

"well In our world there's kind of a TV show about you guys called fairytail, to be honest i never thought you guys were

real, i thought you were all just fictional characters made by hiro mashima." i told them as they stared at me blankly.

"WHAT?" they all shouted at once in complete and utter shock.

"and i know every single one of you!" i said evilly.

"Your natsu dragneel, your lucy heartfilia, your erza scarlet, your gray fullbuster, your wendy marvell, and last your happy and charla!"

I said pointing at every single one of them. "and your all part of a guild known as fairy tail, and i also know each and every one of

your guyses past!"

they all stared at me in shock.

a small smirk crept up on my face, this was going to be fun.

* * *

yayz! i hoped you liked it cause i was seriously bored...


End file.
